


If the night is burning

by Silvianinetynine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Missing Scene, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvianinetynine/pseuds/Silvianinetynine
Summary: Il fuoco brucia, annienta, distrugge.Brucia sia fuori, disrtuggendo il Distretto Dodici, sia dentro, riducendo i sentimenti alla paura e, a volte, al coraggio.Ma quando un ragazzo ha il coraggio di scomparire tra le fiamme per salvare delle vite, cosa provano i suoi famigliari, che rimangono impotenti ai margini dell'incendio?Mentre Katniss combatte per la seconda volta nell'Arena, Gale e gli abitanti del Distretto si trovano coinvolti nell'inizio di un nuovo pericoloso gioco: quello della guerra..DAL TESTO:Il mondo era diventato un inferno colore del fuoco, del sangue e della carne carbonizzata.Intorno a loro bruciavano fioche le fiamme più coraggiose, spente con prontezza da chiunque riuscisse, ma poco più indietro imperversava l'incendio.Hazelle era immobile, gli occhi fissi sui guizzi giallo-rossi.[...] Desiderava fare qualcosa, aiutare in qualche modo, ma non sapeva come.Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era al maggiore dei suoi figli, scomparso in quell'inferno bollente che era divenuto il loro Distretto.





	If the night is burning

#  If the night is burning

 

  
  
  
  
''Mamma? Mamma, dov'è Gale?''  
  
La voce di Posy era rotta dalla paura.  
Il mondo era diventato un inferno colore del fuoco, del sangue e della carne carbonizzata.  
Intorno a loro bruciavano fioche le fiamme più coraggiose, spente con prontezza da chiunque riuscisse, ma poco più indietro imperversava l'incendio.  
  
Hazelleera immobile, gli occhi fissi sui guizzi giallo-rossi.  
L'unico luogo che avesse mai conosciuto, l'unico che avesse mai chiamato casa, quello dove aveva cresciuto i suoi figli e dove aveva passato i momenti migliori con Ian: tutto ciò che rimaneva di esso erano polvere e cenere che scivolavano giù dal cielo come neve.  
La donna non osava muoversi: temeva che un suo movimento, seppur minimo, potesse peggiorare la situazione già grave. Le braccia le pendevano inermi lungo i fianchi, i pugni stretti.  
Desiderava fare qualcosa, aiutare in qualche modo, ma non sapeva come.  
Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era al maggiore dei suoi figli, scomparso in quell'inferno bollente che era divenuto il loro Distretto.  
  
Alla fine, abbassò gli occhi verso la bambina in cerca di un po' di speranza, ma si trovò davanti uno spettacolo ancora più desolato.  
Posy era seduta con le ginocchia strette al petto, in braccio a Rory, che cercava di calmarla.  
Però, incrociando gli occhi del dodicenne, Hazelle vi lesse la paura dell'animale in trappola consapevole di non poter sfuggire al fuoco.  
Il più piccolo dei suoi ragazzi era seduto poco distante e dava le spalle al Distretto.  
I suoi occhi erano fissi sui boschi a pochi passi da loro.  
Erano un luogo proibito, ma il bambino era sempre stato attratto da essi, proprio come il fratello maggiore.  
Tutto intorno a loro...quante persone c'erano? Novecento, mille, forse.  
Poche, troppo poche per un Distretto di quasi ottomila anime.  
  
''Arriva, Posy. Vedrai che ora arriva.''  
  
La voce di Rory era una cantilena sussurrata come una preghiera, affinché le scintille che si libravano verso il cielo lasciassero che il fratello maggiore tornasse da loro.  
_Già, arriva._  
Ogni volta che sentiva qualcuno muoversi verso di loro, Hazelle sperava di riconoscere la sagoma di Gale.  
Arrabbiato, con gli occhi ardenti più dell'incendio e parole di odio e rivoluzione verso la capitale già pronte per essere dette, ma vivo.  
Eppure non era mai lui.  
  
Ragazzi della sua squadra che spingevano verso il gruppo un paio di persone, uomini che avevano acconsentito ad aiutarlo in quel piano coraggioso e folle per salvare più vite possibile, donne con il corpo ustionato che stringevano i figli, anche se a volte il loro viso era già dello stesso colore della cenere.  
Lui non c’era mai.  
Si sentiva egoista, Hazelle, a osservare quei corpi abbandonati tra le braccia delle madri senza sentire nemmeno un po' di compassione.  
Ma tutti i suoi sentimenti sembravano essere svaniti, soffocati tra il fumo dell'incendio e la preoccupazione per il figlio maggiore.  
  
_E' una legge universale, quella che ordina di nascere e di morire_ parevano urlare quei piccoli morti. Ma le madri che ancora li stringevano fra le braccia, che respiravano con le loro labbra screpolate dal caldo a contatto con quelle ormai fredde dei figli per cercare di immettere in loro quella vita che li aveva abbandonati, loro mostravano che non è facile rassegnarsi a tale, implacabile regola.  
Sembravano urlarlo anche i tre suoi figli più piccoli, che osservavano il luogo che fino a poche ore prima era casa loro con il viso spaventato, ma ancora speranzoso.  
Credevano nel fratello, sapevano che sarebbe tornato da loro.  
Con l'ingenuità dell'infanzia lo credevano un supereroe, capace di sfuggire anche a quella terribile legge.  
  
Lei stessa sapeva che Gale era forte, forte proprio come a suo tempo lo era il padre. Ma anche Ian era dovuto soccombere al volere del Destino, costretto sottoterra proprio dal fuoco di un'esplosione come quella.  
Aveva già perso il marito a causa delle fiamme, non avrebbe permesso che anche il figlio maggiore facesse la stessa fine.  
Raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio, insieme a una buona dose di quell'impulsività che aveva sempre rimproverato ai maschi della famiglia, mosse alcuni passi verso l'inferno.  
  
_Che cosa stai facendo?_ Si domandò, pur continuando ad avvicinarsi alle fiamme.  
  
Sentiva Posy urlare il suo nome, sentiva l'angoscia nella sua voce. Avrebbe voluto fermarsi, correre verso di lei e stringerla tra le braccia, ma aveva il terrore che se lo avesse fatto in seguito avrebbe dovuto piangere su un cadavere dagli occhi grigi.  
Un altro paio di persone corsero zoppicando verso di loro e un uomo le sfiorò una spalla, sussurrando qualcosa.  
Ma lei non riuscì a cogliere le parole, coperte dal martellare del sangue nella sua testa, dal crepitio delle fiamme, dalle urla dei suoi bambini che la imploravano di fermarsi, di stare lì con loro, perché Gale sarebbe arrivato.  
Era una supplica la loro, una supplica a credere in lui.  
Se non lo faceva lei, come potevano farlo loro?  
E allora si fermò, Hazelle, e sollevò il viso bagnato di lacrime verso quel fuoco che non voleva lasciar vivere il ragazzo che era scomparso in esso.  
  
Una nuvola di fumo la colpì in viso, annebbiandole la vista.  
Sentì dei colpi di tosse vicini, sempre più vicini, poi dei gemiti e dei sussurri.  
Tra quei sussurri una voce che aveva paura fosse soltanto un'allucinazione.  
  
Allora cadde come un legno consumato dal fuoco, cadde nonostante avrebbe voluto mostrarsi forte ai tra bambini dietro di lei.  
Crollò, ma non toccò terra.  
Due braccia forti la sorressero e il suo viso toccò il tessuto ruvido di una camicia consunta.  
L'odore del fumo e del carbone bruciato le riempì le narici, insieme a quello del figlio.  
Lacrime calde le scivolarono sulle guance mentre cercava di raddrizzarsi e di rimanere salda sulle gambe pur senza smettere di stringere il ragazzo.  
Sentiva il calore bollente emanato dal suo corpo, le cicatrici delle frustate sulla sua schiena mentre lo abbracciava, insieme ad un liquido tiepido che impregnava parte del tessuto.  
Udì i suoi gemiti di dolore quando i fratelli più piccoli lo raggiunsero con irruenza, urlando di gioia.  
Si ordinò di staccarsi da lui e di reggersi in piedi, nonostante avesse il corpo squassato da incontrollabili tremiti di sollievo.  
Un singhiozzo la scosse quando sollevò gli occhi e incrociò quelli sconvolti e sofferenti del giovane, quando notò le gravi bruciature sul suo viso.  
  
Gale accarezzava con le mani i capelli dei fratellini, ma i suoi occhi si fissarono nel vuoto, verso la recinzioni, verso il bosco.  
Il calore che aumentava sembrava avvisarli che il fuoco non intendeva smettere di bruciare, anzi, che presto avrebbe raggiunto anche il loro piccolo gruppo di superstiti.  
Altra gente li stava raggiungendo, cercando suo figlio come se fosse il loro capo.  
  
''Mamma'' sussurrò lui, mentre una lacrima solitaria scivolava sulla sua guancia.  
  
E lei avrebbe voluto sfiorare il suo viso, asciugare quella goccia salata prima che lo facesse il calore del fuoco.  
Suo figlio, che non aveva mai pianto nemmeno da bambino.  
Avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, curare le sue ferite, le sue bruciature.  
Ma preferì che fosse il silenzio a esprimersi, poiché entrambi sapevano che c'erano ancora tantissime cose da fare prima di concedersi il lusso di considerarsi al sicuro.  
Probabilmente, non ci sarebbero mai più riusciti.  
  
''Gale'' gli rispose, prendendogli una mano per infondergli parte di quella forza che era tornata insieme a lui.  
  
''Il bosco'' accennò il giovane.  
  
Gale mosse qualche passo, stringendo i denti, e lei fece lo stesso.  
Il bosco, già.  
Un migliaio di reduci condotti da un ragazzo stremato fra pericoli e animali feroci, spaventati, sofferenti, senza una meta.  
Forse non aveva senso, forse sarebbero morti e tutto quel lavoro sarebbe stato inutile.  
Ma era l'unica cosa che potessero fare, anche se per lasciarsi alle spalle il fuoco avrebbero dovuto abbandonare anche una vita che non sarebbe mai tornata.  
Non potevano arrendersi, lei non poteva arrendersi.  
Era più fortunata di molti degli uomini, delle donne e dei bambini che aveva intorno.  
Perché la sua famiglia era lì, lì con lei.  
Perchè per loro la morte poteva aspettare ancora un po'.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è di taaaaanto tempo fa, ma ci sono talmente affezionata che ho voluto pubblicarla come prima qui sul fandom di Hunger Games. Spero sia apprezzata! A seguito le note della prima pubblicazione.
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti e buon 2016!  
> Inauguro l'anno nuovo con una storia sugli Hawthrone (fantasia, portami via!).  
> Ho sempre voluto scrivere su questo momento de ''La ragazza di fuoco'' e già dalla scora primavera avevo sul PC un abbozzo di questa storia, che non ero mai riuscita a sviluppare.  
> Il contest a cui questa storia partecipa,  
> Game of Judges - II Edizione: Conflitto nella Storia, mi ha dato la spinta giusta per concluderla e pubblicarla!  
> Il titolo della storia è tratto dalla canzone ''I see fire'' di Ed Sheeran, nonchè colonna sonora de ''Lo hobbit'' (<3), che all'epoca mi ha ispirato la storia, anche se di essa non è rimasto molto. EDIT: Mi sono classificiata seconda al contest. Ancora stento a crederci ^^  
> Non ho molto da dire, se non che Ian è il nome che ho voluto dare al padre di Gale.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta, lasciatmi un commento come augurio di buon anno, dai! Accetto anche lanci di pomodori avanzati dal cenone XD  
> Grazie a tutti per aver letto e/o recensito, a presto 99
> 
> PS: Il banner è diverso dal solito...un nuovo esperimento...spero vi piaccia! EDIT 26-02-2016: Ho sostituito il mio banner schifezziono con quello per la partecipazione (e vittoria come seconda AwA, al contest Game of Judges, che è decisamente migliore XD


End file.
